ただの夢
by QueOnda-PixieGirl
Summary: Siempre se dice que una mente inocente fácilmente es corruptible, y eso puede suceder de varias formas, mediante la manipulación, el miedo, o un simple desencadenante; como una extraña advertencia dada por la persona que menos te lo esperas... eso fue lo que le ocurrió a cierto saiyajin, que descubrirá que un solo día puede cambiar los hechos pasados, y futuros...


**ただの夢**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: queonda y PixieGirl no somos due****ñ****as de Dragon ball ni ninguno de sus personajes... ****¡****solo de este argumento!**

**Advertencia: Historia clasificada M por contenido Gore y algo de Lemmon. Quedan todos advertidos ;)**

**Enjoy and happy Halloween!- queonda and ****PixieGirl**

* * *

El cielo se partió en dos con el estruendo del gran trueno que rompió el silencio en mil pedazos. Los relámpagos que tocaban el suelo y en zig zag volvían a subir eran un espectáculo natural digno de verse, o temerse. Los estruendos no dejaban de asustar a los animales, y la torrencial lluvia que parecía no cesar era, aunque relajante y atractiva, digna de mantenerse aislado de ella. Esos vientos del sur que atraían las nubes más oscuras, dejaban caer su torrencial en aquella época otoñal que tanto afectaba a los bosques, campos, montañas y selvas de las zonas más altas.

Esos horrorosos truenos que hacían resonar el mundo como si se estuviera por acabar, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertarlo. Una de sus piernas estaba hacia la derecha, ocupando todo el lugar que le pertenecía a su esposa. Su mano tapaba su cara, y su otro brazo caía vagamente de la cama, colgando desde allí. Sus suaves pero molestos ronquidos sonaban en la habitación, tan solitaria como había estado momentos antes.

El cielo se iluminó de un rayo, entonces Goku abrió repentinamente sus ojos. El trueno que le siguió a esa luz le dio un escalofrío y lo hizo saltar de la cama. Se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas, comenzando a susurrar el nombre de su querida esposa para que lo calmase. Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a buscar bajo las sábanas algún cuerpo pequeño, suave, y con curvas. Sólo se encontró con la fría soledad de las sábanas vacías. Algo en su estómago resonó, y no era el hambre. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo, y cada vez que ese presentimiento se aferraba a su estómago, debía de ser cierto.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a frotarse los ojos con las manos, tratando así de despertarse un poco más. Estiró sus brazos, escuchando el tronido de su espalda.

-¡Chichi!- gritó Goku, escuchando sólo el eco de las palabras pronunciadas en toda la casa. -¡Chiichiiii!- volvió a gritar, sin recibir respuesta.

Se levantó de la cama, estirando sus piernas. Caminó sólo tres pasos... y cayó al suelo de bruces. Su cara chocó contra la madera del suelo, emitiendo un gemido de dolor. Había algo duro en el suelo que le había enganchado la pierna. No se veía mucho, ya que la lluvia era tan tremenda y las nubes tan oscuras que el clima se asemejaba a la noche. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, y las persianas estaban a medio abrir. Goku comenzó a manotear lo que se había enganchado en su pierna. Apenas tocó algo frío, lo cual le erizó la piel, sintió un mínimo dolor. Se había cortado el dedo. Metió el dedo lastimado en la boca mientras, con la otra mano, buscaba el mango que seguramente tenía ese objeto.

Al agarrarlo, lo levantó mientras él mismo se levantaba del suelo. Al mirarlo de cerca, pudo darse cuenta de que esa era la cuchilla que utilizaba Chichi para cocinar sus muy queridas comidas de dinosaurio favoritas. Sabía que era esa cuchilla porque, al acercarse, sus ojos se reflejaron, aunque un poco borrosos, en ella. Además, eso explicaba el corte en su dedo, y el mango de ese cuchillo coincidía.

Llevando ese cuchillo en su mano izquierda, caminó descalzo por la habitación. Saliendo de ella, por el pasillo, sintió algo frío bajo sus pies. Hasta sentía como haber pisado húmedo en algunas partes del suelo. Pero, al tocarse la planta de los pies, estaban secas. Entonces lo ignoraba y seguía caminando.

Los truenos convertían el lugar en uno de pesadillas, y la lluvia de temporada le hacía sentir a Goku más vivamente eso mojado bajo sus pies que parecía sentir, aunque en realidad no era nada. Aunque caminaba con seguridad, sentía que alguien lo seguía. La necesidad de voltearse le hacía caminar más lento, pero se resistía y seguía caminando. Todo estaba oscuro, y al mirar hacia abajo veía algo brillante, similar al agua que brilla en el suelo húmedo. Pero, al pasarlo con el pie descalzo, no sentía nada.

Estaba mareado, pero aún así llegó a la cocina esperando encontrarse con su mujer en ese lugar. Al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba ella, buscando desesperadamente algo que él no podía saber. Se acercó en silencio, dejó suavemente la cuchilla en la mesada, y la abrazó por detrás. Chichi dio un respingo y lo golpeó con un codazo en el estómago. Raramente, a Goku eso le proporcionó dolor, y se hizo para atrás rápidamente. Chichi volteó y sonrió pidiéndole perdón a su marido.

-Es que... no te vi- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Que buscabas?-le preguntó Goku, curioso.

-Nada importante. Ahora ve al comedor que está la comida.

Goku sonrió y rápidamente salió de la cocina. Se sentó en su respectiva silla con la lengua afuera y los cubiertos en mano, notando a un sorprendido Gohan sentado a un lado. Sonrió y lo saludo, un poco apenado, ya que antes no lo había notado. Aunque, podría jurar que no estaba ahí cuando él llegó.

Chichi trajo la comida, unos deliciosos muffins de todos los sabores posibles. Algo de té y chocolate caliente para acompañar ese riquísimo desayuno que llenaría el pozo sin fondo que tenía Goku en su estómago. Cuando todos estuvieron ya sentados, algo seguía molestándolo. No sabía por qué, pero miraba a su familia y no se veían como siempre. Nadie hablaba, el silencio se mezclaba con las gotas imparables de lluvia que impactaban contra la tierra húmeda. Los truenos resonaban en la casa, retorciendo las ventanas y moviendo algunos objetos, pero parecía que ni su esposa ni su hijo lo escuchaban. Ellos simplemente se mantenían callados, comiendo cada uno sus respectivos desayunos.

Por alguna razón, Goku no sentía hambre. Esa sensación que se había aferrado a su estómago le había sacado todo espacio en el cual su estómago pudiera llenarse. El ambiente se sentía tenso, aunque ninguno hablaba; aunque tampoco sonreían. La luz que se encontraba en el techo sobre la mesa del comedor comenzó a fallar. Titilaba dos veces por segundo. Goku la miraba, eso le indicaba que algo malo estaba por pasar.

-Goku, no tocaste tu desayuno- le dijo Chichi levantando el plato de su hijo y el suyo. Ella entró a la cocina, pero su hijo se quedó allí, expectante. Luego, al parecer, notó que con su mirada lo estaba intimidando y se fue a "estudiar", según él.

Goku miró su comida. Por alguna razón no se atrevía a comer, hasta las manos le sudaban. Pero tranquilizó su mente y agarró el delicioso muffin que tenía frente suyo. Le sacó el papel envoltura y se lo metió en al boca rápidamente. Lo masticó con una sonrisa en la cara, podía sentir los sabores dulces moverse en su boca. Entonces, entró en pánico.

Se levantó bruscamente de la silla y comenzó a toser, sosteniéndose de la mesa. Metió su mano en la boca y sacó algo duro que estaba colocado horizontalmente. Dejó ese objeto en la mesa, y gritó, haciéndose para atrás con temor. Eso era una jeringa. Miraba el brillar de la aguja en el extremo, manchada con la sangre que había provocado al estarse clavando contra una de las mejillas de Goku, casi rozando el nervio de uno de sus dientes.

Escupió un poco de sangre, asustado. Tiró la jeringa hacia otro lado, y simuló como si nada hubiese pasado. Masajeó sus mejillas y volvió a su sonrisa de antes. Pero no siguió comiendo. No se atrevía siquiera a revisar los muffins creyendo que si hacía eso, podría lastimarse las manos. Simplemente los escondió bajo el sofá y siguió con todo naturalmente.

Abrió las persianas y corrió las cortinas. Se desilusionó al ver el torrencial que caía de los cielos oscuros, no podría ir a entrenar. Si lloviera menos sí iría, pero esa lluvia que rebosaba los charcos de agua lo empaparía y enfermaría. Corrió las cortinas y se sentó en el sofá. Miraba hacia todos lados con aburrimiento. La llamó a su esposa para compartir un momento con ella, pero estaba ocupada. Gohan estaba estudiando, y auque haría lo que fuera para escapar del estudio, esta vez parecía evitar a Goku como si nada pasara.

Levantó el teléfono y llamó a su gran amiga Bulma. Pero ella también tenía cosas importantes que hacer "en todo el día", según ella le había dicho. No le preguntaría a Vegeta, él seguro que diría que no a cualquier sugerencia de pasar aunque sea cinco minutos con Goku. Intentó llamar también a Krilin, a Kame House, pero marcaba el teléfono como desconectado. Ese hecho era extraño, pero Goku lo atribuyó a la tormenta que seguro había azotado con olas mortales la casa del Kame sen'nin. Aunque todos esos hechos podían ser simple coincidencia, no podía evitar sugestionarse que todos lo estaban evitando. Él quería divertirse, y si no tenía nada para hacer... se volvería loco. Además, con el aburrimiento llegó el hambre, pero no se atrevía a comer esos muffins ocultos, y Chichi no le daría comida sino hasta el almuerzo.

Ese sí que era un día echado a perder.

Se tiró en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Tiró un brazo hacia fuera del sillón, y el otro sobre su torso. Su mano derecha, la cual estaba contra el suelo, comenzó a indagar por debajo del sofá. Tocó los muffins, pero desistió en agarrarlos. Se echó al suelo para poder alcanzar las cosas que había bajo ese cómodo sofá. Entonces, sintió en la punta de sus dedos algo filoso que casi le rebanó la mano de no ser porque la corrió a tiempo. Al pararse, encontró del otro lado del sofá a Chichi, que pasaba caminando normalmente justo en ese instante. Goku pudo jurar haber visto una sonrisa en el rostro de su amada mujer. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón, algo intranquilo. Pero colocó pensamientos positivistas en su mente y volvió a sonreír.

Entonces, calló en cuenta de algo que muy distraídamente no había notado. Ahora pensaba en el por qué los muffins tenían... jeringas. Miró a su esposa la cual tranquilamente limpiaba unos muebles de madera rústicos. Sonrió al verla cantarina, y cambió sus pensamientos por algo más puro. Se arrepintió de haber pensado que, por una décima de segundo, su esposa había hecho eso. Se levantó del sofá y fue a ver a Gohan, le daría algunas fuerzas para que terminara sus estudios del día.

Goku fue subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de su único hijo, y entró en el cuarto sin llamar a la puerta, nunca antes precisó hacerlo. Como esperaba, Gohan se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, lleno de libros de textos muy aburridos. Goku desvió su mirada de los libros a su hijo, y sonrió.

-¡Hola, hijo!- saludó felizmente, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó. Es más, parecía que no lo había escuchado. Eso, o lo estaba ignorando. Un poco extrañado, Goku fue acercándose a él para ver que estaba escribiendo que lo tenia tan concentrado. -¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con la cabeza asomada por encima de su hombro.

De repente, Gohan dio un respingo y cerró su libreta casi a la velocidad de la luz, estaba muy inquieto.

-Papa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Goku podría haber jurado que escuchó en su voz sorpresa y enfado. Pero no hizo caso de ello, simplemente se irguió y puso sus manos detrás de la nuca con su típica sonrisa.

-Creo que es evidente, estoy muy aburrido y al parecer todos tienen cosas importantes que hacer, así que pensé que podríamos hacer algo…- pero fue cortado por su hijo.

-No puedo, le prometí a mamá que hoy estudiaría. A parte, esta lloviendo y no podemos entrenar- dijo casi mordaz mientras escondía rápidamente su cuaderno en un cajón que se encontraba debajo de la mesa. Goku miró casi sospechoso su comportamiento ¿Qué le estaba ocultando en el cuaderno? Pero de repente negó con la cabeza, eso sonaba ridículo hasta para él, ¡era su hijo, por el amor de Kami!, ¿Qué podría ocultarle?

-Vamos, Gohan, entre los dos seguro que podemos convencerla de que…

-No- dijo simplemente, y sacó otro libro más grande que el anterior –hoy voy a estudiar- y con eso comenzó a leer el libro de texto. Goku miro desilusionado a su hijo, y se dio la vuelta mientras salía del cuarto. Su única oportunidad de pasar un buen rato se había esfumado.

Goku volvió al salón y se acostó en el sofá de nuevo mientras cerraba los ojos. De repente, su cerebro comenzó subconscientemente a indagar sobre todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás.

Todo el mundo estaba ocupado, menos él. Pero se sentía como si de alguna manera fuese a propósito, como si todo esto se tratase de una especie de conspiración en su contra. El incesante "Tik, Tak" del reloj del salón comenzó a taladrarle la cabeza, provocando que esta pensase con más rapidez, como si estuviera obligado a sacar algún tipo de conclusión antes de que el tiempo se le agotase… Pero, ¿Qué pasaría después de que el tiempo se le acabase?

Goku repasó de nuevo todos los acontecimientos de hoy desde diferentes perspectivas, pero él no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica a lo ocurrido. Goku negó con la cabeza febrilmente, el aburrimiento estaba provocando que su mente le jugase una mala pasada, volviéndolo paranóico. Todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza no tenían sentido ¿O lo que no tenía sentido era lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

El saiyajin abrió los ojos esperando encontrase con su esposa, pero ya no estaba en el salón. Por algún motivo él no quería estar solo, así que decidió buscarla. Goku intento concentrase en su ki para saber con precisión en que parte de la casa se encontraba, pero no la pudo encontrar. Eso lo asustó, ella no sabía reducir su Ki, y en una pequeña convergencia de posibilidades eso podría llegar a significar que estaba muerta. Pero sin embargo, el sabia que no era así, gracias a su unión como compañeros el podía saber su estado en cada momento, era como un sexto sentido. Y por lo tanto ella estaba bien, y en esa casa.

Goku se levantó del sofá y decidió ir a buscarla por su propio pie, la buscó en la cocina, en el baño, en el sótano, por los pasillos, en su cuarto… pero no había ni rastro de ella, así que decidió preguntarle a Gohan para ver si el sabía algo de su paradero.

Goku volvió a encaminarse hacia la habitación de su hijo y abrió la puerta. Para su alivio, vio que su querida esposa estaba con él, pero había algo raro. Al parecer lo dos, Chichi y Gohan, estaban hablando sobre algo muy seriamente, y en el momento en que cruzó la puerta pararon.

Chichi lo miró de reojo y se dio la vuelta al igual que Gohan, ambos hacían como si no estuviese allí.

-¿Ya terminaste con tus tareas?- le preguntó Chichi de repente.

-Sí, ahora mismo estaba estudiando ingles- le contestó con naturalidad. Por algún motivo, Goku pensó que habían cambiado completamente de tema, estaba seguro de que antes que llegase ellos estaban hablando sobre otra cosa.

-¡Hola!- dijo alegremente para llamar la atención de ambos, en el momento en que Gohan y Chichi se dieron la vuelta con una exacta coordinación, un trueno resonó no muy lejos de ellos haciendo temblar la pequeña casa y alumbrándola aún mas, para después quedarse en una completa oscuridad, al parecer el trueno había echo saltar los plomos de la casa. –Ho, parece que se fue la luz- dijo, pero no fue respondido. Eso lo inquietó, e intentó caminar a ciegas por dó nde había visto que estaba Chichi, pero no la encontró -¿Chichi?- También intentó encontrar a través de la oscuridad a Gohan, pero tampoco había rastro de él, eso hizo que sus instintos se pusiesen alertas.

Goku fue palpando las paredes para no chocarse contra nada, ¿Por qué su familia no le hablaba?, de repente la evidencia lo iluminó, ¡Ellos tenían que estar en peligro! Seguramente algún enemigo suyo habría aprovechado el repentino apagón para raptar a su familia ¡Por eso no los podía encontrar! Goku se puso en posición de ataque; sea lo que sea que se había llevado a su familia, lo iba a pagar muy caro.

De repente, alguien se chocó contra él y Goku reaccionó instintivamente dándole un puñetazo en el estomago. Un gemido de dolor femenino se escuchó en la habitación, y Goku abrió los ojos con pánico.

-¡Chichi! ¡Ho, por Kamisama! ¡Lo siento!- dijo profundamente arrepentido agarrándola de los hombros en medio de la oscuridad, pero Chichi todavía continuaba gimiendo de dolor. De repente, pudo notar como ella intentaba atacarle, por supuesto, seguramente debía de estar muy enfadada con él. Chichi agarró sus manos que se encontraban en sus hombros y se las saco de encima. –Por favor, no te enfades… pensaba que se trataba de un enemig…- Goku no pudo continuar disculpándose porque sintió un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago, pero éste era demasiado fuerte como para pertenecer a su esposa ¿Abría sido Gohan? Goku cayo de rodillas agarrando su estomago con dolor.

Las luces volvieron a la casa y Goku miro la habitación ¡Estaba vacía! Él se fue levantando costosamente del suelo, muy confuso, y se dirigió al piso de abajo, allí lo estaba esperando una Chichi muy enfadada y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Son Goku!- Dijo con una notable rabia en su voz.

-¡Chi! Lo siento de verdad, yo no quise…- Chichi golpeó la mesa fuertemente para callarlo y después se dirigió al sofá levantándolo, allí estaban todos los muffins. Ella dejó caer el sofá de nuevo y lo miró mas enfadada que antes.

-¡¿No querías qué?! ¡¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a esconder comida por la casa?! ¿¡SABES CUÁNTOS MATARÍAN POR TENER TU COMIDA!?- Goku no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar la palabra "matarían", eso sonó casi como una amenaza. Ella agarró un muffin y lo aplasto en su mano, Goku se asustó por un momento pensando que quizás ella podría clavarse una jeringa en la mano… pero gracias a Kami, dentro del muffin no había nada.

Chichi tiró el muffin contra el suelo y salió del salón, Goku se quedó mirando por un momento al muffin, y su cara palideció al ver tres jeringas en su interior, y las tres tenían sangre. Goku pudo ver un pequeño rastro de sangre justo por donde se había ido su esposa ¿Cuándo se hirió?

La llamó varias veces, pero ella no volvió.

Ahora no pudo evitar preguntarse algo que le llamaba demasiado la atención: ¿por qué su familia reaccionaba de forma tan inusual? Era un poco distraído, y no se lo había preguntado antes. Su hijo era cortante, y su esposa... bueno, las reacciones de Chichi podrían considerarse normales, pero algo en su energía y vínculo acción-reacción era más oscuro. Aunque no quería darle vueltas al asunto, no podía evitar tratar de encontrar la respuesta a esa incógnita. Tal vez Chichi simplemente estaba alterada por el clima, y Gohan realmente quería estudiar. Pero eso no explicaba las jeringas, su peor miedo, mezclado con su gran amor, la comida.

Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que se iría a entrenar. Sus músculos necesitaban movimiento, su corazón adrenalina, su alma emoción. Aunque algo de esa emoción se había generado por los muffins "asesinos"; pero no era la emoción que él requería. El terror, si bien generaba emoción, también lo llevaba al límite del terror y la locura. Debía borrar los pensamientos malos de su mente, no quería sugestionarse con ideas malas que terminarían matándolo de hambre, probablemente.

Su estómago rugió a la par del trueno que destrozó el aire tenso de la casa, dejándole los pelos de punta instantáneamente. Fue hasta la cocina y abrió la heladera. Metió la cara dentro del refrigerador y buscó con la mirada comida. Sorprendentemente, la heladera estaba vacía. Muy pocos alimentos no muy apetecibles o no cocidos la ocupaban. Lo único que se veía apetecible era un sandwich de jamón y queso. Estaba entero, pero le parecía raro que estuviese ahí, simple, sin comer. Pero sin más rodeos lo sacó de ahí.

Al cerrar la heladera, el sonido de cosas sacudiéndose lo extrañó. No sólo porque había cerrado la puerta con sumo cuidado, sino que también parecía como si muchas cosas de vidrio chocaran entre sí, aún cuando lo único de vidrio era un frasco vacío de mermelada de durazno.

No pudo evitar, inconcientemente, analizar ese alimento. Sólo levantó el pan superior, con su mano temblando, con temor de encontrarse otra endemoniada jeringa. Al no encontrar nada sospechoso, se comió el sandwich completo. Sólo lo masticó tres veces antes de tragarlo. La primera le sintió un sabor diferente, extraño al que alguna vez pudo haber probado. La segunda lo notó normal, sintiendo el jamón y el queso en su paladar. La tercera le dolió.

Entonces, comenzó a gritar. Tocó su mejilla sintiendo la aguja de esa jeringa que había pasado desapercibida atravesándole la piel. Comenzó a sangrar, mientras sentía en su garganta el vidrio y un líquido ácido caer, quemando su esófago. Tomó la aguja sobresaliente de su mejilla y la arrancó de su piel, atravesándola por completo. Esto convirtió el pequeño punto en un gran agujero sangrante. Simplemente había estirado la aguja, sin pensar que una parte de la jeringa aún estaba armada.

Rápidamente entró al baño y sacó una curita adhesiva y la colocó en su piel. Eso ya era demasiado. Se miró al espejo notando su piel pálida y sus ojos contraídos, sin brillo, abiertos traumadamente. Sólo sacudió su cabeza, e intentó colocar su más cálida sonrisa. Aunque media errante, parecía factible. Entonces, disimulando el pequeño enojo que tenía dentro suyo, fue a buscar a Chichi.

Gritó su nombre como pudo, ignorando el dolor, varias veces. La única respuesta que obtenía era el eco de su propia voz en el vacío. La buscó siguiendo el camino por el cual ella había desaparecido, sin obtener respuestas. Y él quería eso, respuestas. Era lo que más necesitaba. La única persona que preparaba la comida en esa casa era ella. Y nada tenía de lógico que unas jeringas aparecieran casualmente en la comida, de un día para otro.

Entonces decidió buscarla escaleras arriba. Subió rápidamente, sujetándose la herida con la mano izquierda. Su curiosidad no podía evitar hacerlo tocar la herida desde el interior con su lengua, provocándole más dolor, saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre, que por alguna razón le sabía dulce. No podía dejar de saborearla, le provocaba una sensación en el estómago indescriptible, como si estuviera comiendo chocolate.

Llegó a la planta de arriba, encontrándose con un pasillo a obscuras. Al intentar encender la luz, ésta no iluminaba. Se acercó al foco lentamente, notando que la lámpara estaba rota. Los vidrios estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo, y él pasando descalzo las pisó, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

No veía nada, y otra vez, al caminar, sentía eso mojado en las plantas de sus pies. Charcos y charcos de algo viscoso similar al agua sólo que más tibia rayaban las plantas de sus pies, pero él al tocarla tenía su pie seco. Eso no dejaba de molestarlo, pero cuando sólo tenía ganas de tocar con las palmas de sus manos el suelo, seguía caminando siguiendo su objetivo.

-Chiiichiii!-gritaba incansablemente, haciendo todos sus esfuerzos para que sus palabras se entendieran. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación matrimonial se abrió de par en par y salió la mujer echando humos por la cabeza.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, Goku? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?- le respondió ella. Goku le echó un vistazo a la mano de su mujer. Estaba vendada.

-Sólo quería saber... si tú me preparaste la comida de hoy. Inclusive el sandwich

-Sí- respondió ella secamente, volviendo a entrar a la habitación. Pero Goku no se quedó allí y la emboscó, agarrándola por la cintura.

La sacó del marco de la habitación con cuidado y lentitud, la colocó contra la pared, y la miró a los ojos. Aunque estaban en la oscuridad, podía sentir la mirada de los ojos negros, profundos, de su querida mujer. La tenía agarrada de la cintura, pero Chichi permanecía tiesa, sin siquiera reaccionar o reprimirlo por su acción. Goku se acercó a su rostro, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella, sintiendo su cuerpo y su respiración cálida. Tenía cerca de sus labios los finos y rosados de ella, pero se abstuvo de aprisionarlos con los suyos, ella debía hablar.

-Chi, si tú preparaste la comida, ¿podrías explicarme por qué tenían esos alimento jer- y fue cortado por un dulce beso. Fue cálido, y le llenó el estómago de mariposas que volaban enloquecidas. Sólo fue un simple beso, pero fue suficiente como para entorpecerlo, ya que Chichi no solía darle besos así.

-La comida no tenía nada raro, tranquilo.

-Pero si la comida tenía jeringas. Por eso tengo lastimada mi mejilla. ¿Por qué tenía eso?

-Goku, no sé de qué estas hablando- le dijo con inocencia e ignorancia. Pero Goku no le creyó. La tomó de los brazos y la sacudió un poco.

-Chichi debes decirme entonces, de dónde sacaste esa comida

-La hice con mis propias manos.- Goku comenzó a ejercer presión sobre los brazos, Chichi comenzó a quejarse- Goku...

-¿Y por qué tenía jeringas? o acaso crees que la lastimadura me la hice a propósito. ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?

-Goku... me lastimas...-

-¡Dime por qué tenían eso!

-¡Goku!- entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La estaba presionando, literalmente. La soltó y se alejó pidiendo perdón. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y pudo ver las marcas que dejó en los brazos desnudos de su esposa. Ella simplemente le dirigió una mirada ácida y entró en la habitación. Goku se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho.

Escuchó el eco del timbre del teléfono que no paraba de sonar. Los truenos acrecentaron, y los rayos iluminaban la casa completamente. Hasta podría jurar que había escuchado pasos rápidos cruzar el pasillo, pero al mirar no había nada. Bajó de corrida toda la escalera, corriendo hasta llegar al teléfono. Al tomar el tubo, no se atrevió a contestar. Pero aún así, sonrió con dolor, y atendió. Lo primero que escuchó lo asustó sobremanera.

-Alguien está tratando de matarte

-¿Vegeta?-preguntó Goku, sorprendido por escuchar la voz de la persona menos esperada.

-Sólo escucha, Kakarotto. Alguien trata de matarte. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta por las jeringas en tus alimentos. Alguien trata de volverte loco.

-Pero quién. Chichi me dijo que la comida la había preparado ella, pero dijo que no le había puesto jeringas. A menos que alguien las halla colocado antes.

-No puedo saber quién es, idiota, sólo fíjate que hoy todos actúan diferente, ¿verdad? y aunque no sea raro que alguien trate de matarte, esta vez es diferente.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Permanecer vivo hasta mañana. Sólo sé que siempre están vigilando.

-¿quiénes?- y la comunicación se cortó.

Ese era sin dudas Vegeta. Nadie más lo llamaba "Kakarotto" e "idiota" en una conversación tan rápidamente como él. Ahora Goku no entendía realmente nada, y la llamada del príncipe no le había aclarado las cosas, sólo las había oscurecido más. El miedo comenzó a comérselo, pero reaccionó, dándose cuenta que eso era algo idiota. Toda su vida había habido personas que habían intentado matarlo, esta vez solamente era diferente. Pero esa diferencia abismal le generaba ese terror.

Era el ambiente, los ruidos de pasos que no llevaban a nadie ni a ningún lugar, la lluvia incesante, la poca luz, el hambre que lo volvería loco en pocas horas, el temor a las jeringas, agujas, y cosas pequeñas filosas, las actitudes de los demás, la llamada. Pero, de todo eso, lo que le había comenzado a generar cierto terror había sido lo que recién Goku había notado. ¿Cómo Vegeta sabía lo de las jeringas, si él estaba en Corporación Cápsula?

Miró el identificador de llamadas y precisamente esa era una llamada realizada desde el centro de la corporación. Inconcientemente miró hacia el techo, hacia las esquinas, buscando alguna cámara o algo así. Aunque la inminente oscuridad lo afectaba... entonces notó que jamás había apagado la luz. Las luces del comedor no habían sido apagadas en ningún momento, algo que lo perturbó. "siempre están vigilando", esa frase no dejaba de sonarle en la cabeza.

-Papá- dijo Gohan detrás suyo, casi provocándole un infarto

-¡ahh!¡¿qué?!

-Córrete hacia la izquierda

La voz tétrica y sin sentimientos de su hijo lo asustó. Hasta temía moverse a la izquierda. Miró desde el rabillo del ojo hacia la izquierda, encontrando sólo la oscuridad del salón y, en el suelo, nada. Se movió esperando algo extraño, pero nada pasó. Su hijo corrió hacia él, agarrando lo que estaba en el lugar en el cual se encontraba Goku momentos antes. Era una pequeña hoja. Apenas la agarró, salió disparado hacia su habitación, escondiendo celosamente la hoja entre sus brazos.

-¿qué era eso?-pero Gohan no respondió.

Goku se sentó en el sofá, en la plena oscuridad, mirando la nada, escuchando su estómago resonar del hambre. Comenzó a golpear el sofá con su puño derecho, siendo ese un tic nervioso de cuando estaba hambriento. Tenía ganas de golpear cosas, el entrenamiento calmaría eso, pero él no podía hacerlo. Ahora, siguiendo el ruido del golpe de su puño comenzó a pensar. Sólo miraba lo que había dentro de su mente. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que todos sabían algo, menos él. Y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

De un golpe fuerte, se lastimó la mano. No pudo evitar largar una grosería, tapando su boca luego de pronunciarla. Pero parecía que todo en ese día estaba enfocado en lastimarle, y eso no le agradaba. Miró, notando que había roto el sofá, y el resorte salía hacia afuera.

Aunque miraba ese punto en específico, pudo ver la extraña sombra que pasaba al lado de su cuerpo. La miró de reojo, distinguiendo una forma humana. No tenía Ki, bueno, nadie tenía Ki ese día. La puerta de la entrada se azotó fuertemente, alguien había salido. Era una persona, no creía en fantasmas ni esas cosas, aunque en esos momentos tenía más de una razón para creer en ellos. Pero sabía que ese no era un fantasma. Simplemente subiendo las escaleras y entrando a una habitación pudo comprobar que era Gohan el que había salido.

El reloj marcó las doce, hora del almuerzo. Al bajar las escaleras, todas las luces estaban encendidas, y en la cocina se veía que Chichi estaba trabajando en su almuerzo. Decidió confiar en ella, y no ir a vigilarla. Confiaba en su esposa como para decir que ella no trataba de matarlo. Aunque... un vistazo no le haría daño. No, no le haría daño...

Abrió la puerta, viéndola trabajar arduamente. Sonrió un poco adolorido y entró. Notó que estaba haciendo una sopa de verduras, nada de carne, no había ido al mercado. Iba a hablar, hasta que notó la cuchilla con la cual se había tropezado esa mañana. Estaba en el mismo lugar en el cual la había dejado esa mañana, pero lo que le extrañó hasta callarlo fue ver que eso estaba con sangre. Abundante sangre manchaba el objeto, aún cuando no había carne de ningún tipo para cortar. NINGUNA. A excepción de la suya, pero no contaba, ya que era una persona, no se podría decir humano, pero era una persona. No contaba como carne... ¿cierto?

Con ese último y perturbador pensamiento sacó la cuchilla con silencio de la mesada, sin hacer ningún ruido. Mientras la deslizaba, sudaba frío por temor de que su esposa lo encontrara haciendo eso que seguro lo consideraría extraño. A penas la cuchilla dejó de tocar la mesada, rápidamente la pegó a su espalda y salió de allí sigilosamente, sin notar que Chichi había estado viendo todo de reojo.

Chichi, luego que Goku se largó, sonrió de lado.

Sus manos tuvieron que sujetar el cuchillo con más fuerza de la necesaria, ya que estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de sudor frío, y en un descuido se le podría caer el objeto. Una vez que se aseguró de que había salido completamente del rango de visión y escucha de su esposa, no pudo evitar inspeccionar el cuchillo con cuidado. La sangre roja brillaba bajo la luz fluorescente del salón de una manera casi hipnótica, Goku no pudo evitar observarla un poco admirado y preguntándose si esto era sangre humana, saiyajin, o animal. Solo había una manera de comprobarlo…

Un poco asqueado, acercó el cuchillo a su boca, y lamió con la punta de su lengua la filosa hoja manchada con el líquido de la vida. Cuando ya había tomado suficiente comenzó a degustarla en su boca, con mucho criterio. Por experiencia sabia que su sangre era mucho mas dulce que la de cualquier animal. Al igual que esta… pero esta era incluso mas dulce, casi parecía chocolate suizo. Para censiorarse a si mismo de que esta verdaderamente era sangre humana, decidió volver a probarla. Pero una parte de el sabía que esto se trataba de una pobre excusa para probar de nuevo el néctar rojo. Ignorando a la voz de la razón que le gritaba en su cabeza que era lo "mejor", Goku comenzó a lamer de una forma casi animal el cuchillo de acero.

De repente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el los había cerrado para afinar sus sentidos y captar mejor el gusto del líquido rojo. Goku observó que en el chuchillo ya no había ni una gota de sangre, y poco a poco la frustración comenzó a apoderarse de el ¿por que todo lo bueno tiene que ser lo primero en acabarse? luego la frustración fue reemplazada por la sorpresa, ¿desde cuando beber sangre era bueno… y le gustaba? El dejo caer el cuchillo rápidamente en el suelo, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar el ruido metálico que provocó al impactar contra la superficie lisa.

Mientras observaba la filosa hoja de acero, ahora inmaculada, su mente comenzó a divagar subconscientemente en la reciente conversación que tuvo con Vegeta. E intentó analizarla… hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no le había dado realmente importancia a sus palabras. Palabras tales como:

Alguien está tratando de matarte.

Alguien trata de volverte loco.

Todos actúan diferente.

Siempre te están vigilando.

Permanece vivo hasta mañana.

De repente, Goku dio un respingo cuando se encontró con su esposa parada frente a el. Mirándolo fijamente. Vigilándolo. En ese momento Goku pudo apreciar un vendaje en su muñeca, parece que recibió un corte bastante feo recientemente, ya que la abundante sangre traspasaba todas las gasas que se había puesto.

-La comida ya esta lista, Goku- dijo suavemente, pero el no pudo evitar estremecerse con cierta violencia, la manera en que pronunció su nombre, casi le pareció sádica. Al parecer Chichi también se dio cuenta de esa reacción -¿estas bien?- esta vez sonó preocupada. Pero una vocecita le decía que ella estaba actuando. Goku asintió rápidamente sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, y se dirigió rápidamente al salón.

Silenciosamente se sentó en su silla. Mientras miraba todos los cubiertos de la mesa, brillando. Su mente volvió a divagar en sus anteriores pensamientos…

Alguien está tratando de matarte... Las jeringas en sus muffins, y en su sándwich.

Todos actúan diferente... Gohan fue muy cortante con él cuando se fue a su cuarto, nunca antes lo había tratado de esa manera.

Siempre te están vigilando... Gohan estaba exactamente detrás de él cuando hablaba con Vegeta, vigilándolo… y Chichi, hace un minuto, también lo estaba haciendo.

Alguien trata de volverte loco… Eso le sonó como un gran eufemismo, alguien no estaba tratando de volverlo loco, ¡todos estaban tratando de volverlo loco! Incluso Vegeta, seria un gran error dejarlo fuera de su ecuación paranóica, el también lo vigilaba, ¿Cómo sabía entonces que todos actuaban de esa forma? ¡El también lo vigilaba! ¡Y ahora mismo seguro que lo continuaba haciendo!

Permanece vivo hasta mañana... Eso fue lo que mas le conmocionó, permanecer vivo hasta mañana, eso quiere decir que esta noche podría morir, pero ¿Quién lo podría matar?... De repente, la evidencia le cayó encima como un balde de agua muy helada. Los únicos "sospechosos", son los lo que actúan diferente, quieren volverlo loco, y siempre le están vigilando. Todos, todos quieren volverlo loco, todos actúan diferente, todos lo vigilan; Su familia, Vegeta, e incluso el resto de sus amigos. Le resultaba muy sospechoso que todo el mundo esté muy ocupado en algo a la vez… a no ser que todos estén ocupados en la misma cosa… ¡Y esa sea matarlo!

Goku se levantó de la silla de un salto, la verdad estaba ahora con él, no podía fiarse de nadie, solo de él mismo… pero, si no se podía fiar de nadie, ¿por que se encontraba en la gran paradoja de lo que le dijo anteriormente Vegeta, lo afectaba tanto?, ¡se supone que de él tampoco se podía fiar!

Otro fuerte rayo retumbó la casa, provocando un pequeño temblor. Goku salió disparado hacia la cocina para buscar a su esposa, pero ella no estaba allí. Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse automáticamente en la mesada de la cocina, y allí estaba el endemoniado cuchillo de nuevo, lleno de sangre. Sin dudarlo agarró el cuchillo, no podía fiarse de nadie, alguien trataba de matarlo, todos actuaban diferente. Y llegó a la conclusión que los que actuaban diferente no eran su familia, y tampoco eran sus amigos. Ellos eran todo lo contrario.

Goku comenzó a llamar en voz alta a su esposa, ni siquiera sabia con claridad por que lo hacia, se supone que tendría que huir de ella, o de cualquier otra persona. Pero "huir" no figuraba en su diccionario. Inconcientemente acerco el cuchillo a su nariz, y comenzó a olfatearlo. Olía a ella, y también olía exactamente como la otra vez que estaba manchada del exquisito néctar rojo. Así que la anterior sangre que degustó, era de Chichi.

Como si se tratase de un sexto sentido, él sabia perfectamente que ella se encontraba en la habitación que compartían. Con mucho sigilo, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta, y con una sonrisa torcida la vio. Ella estaba dándole la espalda, mientras tenía el teléfono pegado en la oreja y se movía de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Goku se internó en el cuarto, cerro la puerta detrás de él sin provocar ningún ruido para que no se percatase de su presencia. Y escondió el cuchillo en su espalda.

-¿Así que Gohan no se ha pasado hace un rato por Capsule Corp.?- Goku afinó su oído para escuchar la contestación.

-No, lo siento, Chi. No lo he visto en todo el día. Pero seguro que esta bien, es un niño muy fuerte.

-Sí, lo sé Bulma. Es solo que…- Chichi se dio la vuelta encontrándose repentinamente cara a cara con Goku, y no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito asustado se le escapase, alarmando a Bulma.

-Chichi, ¿Va todo bien?- Chichi rodó los ojos y miro enfadada a Goku.

-Sí, es solo Goku y su molesta manía de aparecer cuando menos te lo esperas sigilosamente. Bueno, gracias por todo Bulma, llámame luego.

-De nada, Chi. Te llamo dentro de un rato. Bye…- Chichi colgó el teléfono inalámbrico, y lo puso en su tocador. –Goku ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto claramente molesta.

-ese corte- dijo refiriéndose a su muñeca -¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?- Chichi miró su muñeca, suspirando al ver que tenia que volver a cambiarse los vendajes pronto.

-Me lo hice en la cocina, cortando unas verduras. Para que luego digan que cocinar no podría resultar "mortal"

-¿mortal?

-sí, eso dije- acotó intentando pasar a su lado para salir del cuarto, pero Goku le cortó el paso, y le mostró el cuchillo manchado de sangre.

-¿te cortase dos veces hoy?

-sí, es que últimamente soy un poco patosa- se excusó con inocencia. Pero de nuevo, algo le dijo a Goku que eso solo era una inocencia totalmente fingida. No sabía que fuese tan buena actriz. En un momento ella podía actuar de un modo radicalmente extraño, y en el siguiente, parece de nuevo su dulce esposa incapaz de dañar a una mosca. Eso no tenia sentido.

-¿y te cortase dos veces en el mismo sitio?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes por mi, mejor será que lo hagas por tu hijo. Por cierto ¿sabes dónde se fue?- Goku negó con la cabeza –aggg, por su bien espero que no se retrase mucho mas, y mas le vale que no se encuentre con el otro delincuente de piel verde, Piccolo. –dijo de brazos cruzados e intentó volver a salir del cuarto. Pero Goku le cortó de nuevo el paso.

El no la había escuchando, se negó a hacerlo, esa persona era capaz de actuar muy bien como su dulce esposa… ¡espera! ¿Eran siquiera la misma persona? ¿Chichi seria capaz de volverlo loco, tratar de matarlo, y actuar de una manera tétricamente diferente? No, no seria capaz… o si.

-déjame pasar- dijo peligrosamente –Goku, te lo advierto. Acabo de dejar la comida en el fuego. Tengo que sacarla antes de que se queme- Goku fue avanzando lentamente provocando que ella retrocediese hasta tocar la pared -¿Goku?- preguntó muy confundida, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. De repente, notó algo filoso contra su estomago, y un poco renuente dirigió su mirada a esa zona. Sus ojos se agrandaron por el miedo, ella quería decirle algo, pero su voz se negaba a salir. El no la estaba dañando, sólo la estaba pinchando ligeramente con el arma blanca teñida de rojo.

-así que te has cortado dos veces en el mismo lugar por accidente- con la otra mano que no sujetaba el cuchillo, la agarro de la muñeca, y le quito todos los vendajes, el corte era limpio. Demasiado para un accidente culinario, casi parecía estar echo a propósito. –últimamente, me has mentido demasiado… y ya no sé si puedo confiar en ti, Chichi

-¡¿Qué?!- la pelinegra ahogo sus palabras cuanto el comenzó a ejercer mas presión en el cuchillo –¡Go-Goku!- el miedo en ella era palpable, cuando lo miraba a los ojos, casi no podía ver a su inocente marido. Su mirada estaba cubierta por una sombra que le ponía los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina.

-tu sabes que no soporto las agujas, ¡me dan pánico! y sin embargo, las pusiste en MI comida ¡¿Por qué?!- su voz sonaba inestable.

-Goku, no sé de que me estas hablando, en serio.

-¿de verdad? Entonces porque tienes la mano vendada también, justo la misma mano con la que aplastaste uno de mis muffins ¿Cómo me explicas eso?- Chichi se estremeció, su voz sonaba demasiado tétrica.

-ese corte ya me lo había hecho antes, cuando cocinaba. Ya te dije que hoy estoy un poco patosa ¡yo no puse jeringuillas en tu comida! ¿de verdad crees que haría algo así?- su voz se volvió a apagar cuando noto que el filo del cuchillo ya había traspasado su vestido violeta firma china. Sintiendo el frío metálico en su piel desnuda, mandándole malas vibraciones por todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Chichi lo miró rápidamente, seguro que era Bulma diciéndole que había encontrado a Gohan… ella volvió a intentar escabullirse hasta su tocador para agarrar el aparato, pero Goku no permitió que se moviese de su posición.

-déjame pasar, por favor. Seguro que es Bulma, y si no le contesto se preocupará- Goku la miro dudoso unos segundos, pero después asintió.

-Deacuerdo, pero le dirás exactamente lo que yo te ordene- Chichi tragó saliva fuertemente y asintió. El agarró el aparato y se lo pasó. –quiero que le digas a tus cómplices, que estas bien. Y si Gohan esta ahí con ella, que se quede a comer allá…

Chichi, reteniendo algunas lagrimas, asintió con sumisión, y descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico…

-¿Hola?- no pudo evitar que su voz sonase temblorosa. Pero Bulma al parecer no se dio cuenta.

-¡Hola, Chi! Gohan acaba de llegar aquí, dice que se fue a la biblioteca, y como no encontró lo que buscaba se pasó por aquí. Espero que no estés enfadada con él…

-No, en absoluto. Dile que le quiero mucho- casi se ahogo diciendo lo último, pero dio un profundo suspiro, y retomó la voluntad en su voz –Bulma, espero que no sea mucha molestia que se quedase a comer hoy en tu casa.

-Bueno, hoy estoy muy ocupada con varias reuniones para ampliar algunos productos de Capsula Corp. Pero tranquila, sí que se puede quedar a comer, le pediré a una de mis sirvientas que le eche un ojo, si te parece bien.

-e-eso seria ge-genial- Chichi miró de reojo a Goku, él le estaba haciendo señas para que cortase con la comunicación. De repente, el pánico se apodero de ella ¡este no era su Goku de siempre! ¡¿Qué le va a hacer después de cortar la llamada?! ¡Kami! ¡Necesitaba ayuda, y seguramente esta seria su última oportunidad de conseguirla!

-¿necesitas algo mas, Chi?- le preguntó Bulma con un poco de preocupación después de notar algo temblorosa la voz de su amiga. Chichi no lo dudó, con el teléfono todavía en la oreja, intento correr al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡Bulma ayúdame, Goku se ha vuelto loco, él va a.. AHHH!- Goku apareció delante de ella muy enfadado, le arrebató el teléfono, y lo redució a la nada en su mano. Después abrió su puño, y dejo caer los restos del teléfono que parecía polvo.

-¡¿Por qué pides ayuda a tus cómplices si eres tú la que intenta matarme?!- Chichi retrocedió hasta que volvió a chocar contra la pared.

-¡Goku, no sé de qué me estas hablando! ¡Estas loco!- gritó mientras abundantes lágrimas descendían por sus blancas mejillas. Ella rezaba internamente para que Bulma se hubiese tomado en serio su llamado de socorro, y que no pensase que era una broma de mal gusto ¡¿Quién se esperaría esto de Son Goku?!

-¿loco?- su voz sonaba demasiado tranquila, Chichi se estremeció con violencia contra la pared –si estoy loco, significa que has hecho muy bien tu trabajo- dijo mostrándole de nuevo el cuchillo y rozándole la mejilla con él, hasta hacerle un pequeño corte.

-¿m-mi trabajo?

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegó el primer capitulo, ¿Suspense verdad? :D R&R**

**¡QUE TENGAN TODOS UN TERRORÍFICO HALLOWEEN Y DÍA DE TODOS LOS SANTOS! :D**

**Mordisquitos_queonda PixieGirl**


End file.
